Swimming
by Link's Little Brother
Summary: We're going swimming at night. What could go wrong?


**A/N: Just note that both are human, both are about 17/18, and Hiccup has two real feet****.**

**...**

It's nighttime, with the skies clear and the moon giving off brilliant rays of light. It's quiet, except for the whispers of the wind and the chirps of the crickets.

The sound of our footsteps seem to be louder, but I try to ignore that.

"Are we there yet?" The male next to me whispers. I can tell he's smiling without looking at him.

"Almost." I answer with a light laugh, glancing over at him.

_He flashes a big smile at me when he catches my gaze._

_After a minute or so of walking, we finally reach our destination: the community pool. It's empty, and lights underwater illuminate the area._

_Why are we at a pool at the night? Well, Jack's an albino, so he can't stay in the sun for very long. He had insisted on going swimming with me, so we decided to go at night, which is less of a threat to him._

_"__Finally!" Jack cheers. "C'mon, let's get in already!" He urges eagerly. He pulls his shirt off and since he's wearing his swim trunks as his pants, he rushes to the pool, jumping in. _

_I laugh and shake my head, but his next moves froze me up._

_Jack emerges, throwing his head back as he comes up. He looks like a model from a commercial: perfect face, perfect hair, perfect body, perfect ___everything___._

_I can't seem to tear my gaze off of him, no matter how hot my face felt at the moment._

_The white-haired male notices me staring at him and smirks. "Coming~?" He winks at me._

_Trying to swallow the lump in my throat, I shyly pull my shirt over my head, avoiding Jack's gaze. I know my body isn't much: thin, frail, and covered in freckles._

_The second I slide into the pool, I am immediately greeted by a splash of water. And there's Jack across from me, a taunting smirk playing at his lips._

_"__OK, you wanna go, tough guy?" I question before splashing water back at him._

_This leads to a whole war of us splashing each other with water until Jack finally surrendered._

_"__Not so high and mighty now, are you?" I tease._

_"__Oh, shut up, Hic." Jack rolls his eyes, but I know he's not really annoyed._

_"__Love you, too~" I hum, holding my head high in triumph._

_I'm not sure what happened next, but before I knew it, Jack's hands are on either side of my head on the wall behind me, trapping me._

_I let out a sound of surprise, my body tensing up. I couldn't help the blush that starts to dust my cheeks. I hate that stupid, smug smirk on his face._

_"__Where's the confident little winner now?" Jack purrs menacingly, making shivers go down my spine._

_"__You took him away with your stupid smirk and your stupid voice and your stupid face." I mumble, looking anywhere but his face._

_Jack moves his face closer to my own, making it so that his face was the only thing I ___could___ see. "And where did he go?"_

_"__He's in your hands now." I can always manage to keep my voice steady and sarcastic, despite how red I could feel my face is right now._

_The white-haired leans down to steal a kiss from my lips, but I didn't object. Instead, I relax into it, returning the gesture._

_But as soon as I did, he pulls away, pulling that same teasing smirk back on his lips. "Were you enjoying that?"_

_"__Yes." I admit._

_"__Do you want more of that?" _

_"__Yeeesss." This comes out in a whiny tone of voice._

_And soon enough, I feel his lips pressed against mine again. I tangle my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me._

_His arms circle around my waist, deepening the kiss._

_I feel my heart hammering in my chest, like it always does when we kiss like this._

_After however long that took, Jack pulls away, smiling now instead of smirking. "Happy?"_

_"__You're such a dork." I laugh, rolling my eyes._

_"__You shouldn't be talking…" He pauses before continuing, "But, I'm your dork~"_

_I smack the back of his head playfully. "Shut up."_

_Jack pouts and swims away from me._

_I smile, turning my head away playfully from him. But that's when I realized where he was heading towards._

_See, Jack has a fear of drowning, ever since he couldn't save his sister. They had gone ice skating, and the ice was thin and it cracked under their feet. His sister fell through before he could save her. And that scarred him, so he insists on having ground under his feet when he's in water._

_"__HICCUP!" His scream pierces through the air, his voice panicked. He had gone to the deep end of the pool without realizing it._

_"__JACK! Jack stay calm!" I shout, trying to swim quickly over to him._

_The other male is obviously panicking, thrashing and desperately trying to kick back up. But he's slipping under the water._

_Finally reaching him, I grab one of his arms, using all my strength to pull him back to the shallow side. It wasn't easy with his panic attack going on, but I managed to achieve my goal._

_"__It's OK now, Jack… Breathe in, and breathe out… Everything's fine." I mumble in a soothing tone of voice._

_Listening to my directions, Jack controls his breathing, realizing that his feet could touch the floor now. He gradually calms down, but he doesn't speak._

_"__You OK now?" I question, keeping my gaze on him._

_Jack nods, still quiet. He finally speaks up after a minute. "I'm sorry for that. I guess I should've looked where I was going, huh?" He smiles sheepishly, but it has a weak tone to it._

_"__Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes. Just move on from it." I advise, smiling widely at him, hoping it would become a contagious smile._

_Sure enough, a genuine smile graces his lips. "Yeah. Thanks."_

_"__Anytime. Now, c'mon, let's head home, it's getting later than it already was." I joke._

_Jack laughs a bit and nods._

_We both head out of the pool and dry off. Once I'm dry, I pull my shirt back on._

_As soon as it was on, I feel a familiar pair of lips against mine. It was brief, yet sweet. My gaze focuses on the cause._

_"__I love you."_

_I grin, pulling him into a tight hug._

_"__I love you, too."_

_He returns the hug._

_And just then, I decide my life is perfect with him in it._

_…_

**This was made to compete with _The Dum Shibe_. Go check his stories out, he's awesome and my IRL friend.**

_**-LLB**_


End file.
